From Strangers to Lovers
by Tessaturd
Summary: My version of the Tara and Jax Love story. This is my first fanfic, please read and review. Good or bad reviews I welcomes them all. Also I own, nothing. Thanks to Kurt Sutter, I now suffer severe SOA withdrawals
1. Chapter 1

She wanted to be different, her dreams were big. Living in a small town wasn't her choice. She was born there and ever since visiting her aunt in New York, when she was 10, she knew she had to get out.

After her mother passed and her father started drinking she knew her smarts would help her get out of this heck town.

Tara pushed herself into the books, minimal friends meant more time for study and excellent grades would get her the scholarship she needed.

Due to her dad's drinking she made herself scarce around the house, he didn't even notice she wasn't there but someone was cleaning and cooking whilst he has at the pub. The nights he came home earlier then she had expected were the worst.

He stank of booze and his fowl mouth wasn't helping her already non existent self esteem.

"Why wasn't it you ? " he would shout and throw things at her.

She watched as he did his routine, cuss at her, grab a beer and pass out on the couch.

Tara knew it was all the booze talking and not him. He loved her, right ?.

She woke up to a loud bang, without even thinking she raced to the noise, there he was. The man who was meant to protect her, laying out on the kitchen floor.

" dad, are you ok ?" She asked and cautiously walked up to him. He didn't make a sound. As she approached him, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her onto the ground. She tried to kick him to brake free but copped a punch to the right eye.

'Great, how will I hide this one ?' She thought to herself.

She got up and headed to her bathroom to get ready for school, it was gunna be a long day full of pitiful looks and unwanted concern.

At school she kept her head down and walked towards her locker, thankful that her one friend, Donna, had ditched with her boyfriend. She wasn't up for the French inquisition about her face. She had applied makeup to cover it but, Donna would know something was off.

Her day had gone by all too quickly and the thought of heading home made her stomach turn. She made her way to the library, she could hide out there untill it closed. as she approached the steps she saw three teens smoking, she paid no attention and headed towards the doors.

"Tara !"

(Shit, it was Donna) keeping calm she waved and kept walking.

"Hey Tara ! Come over here!"

( shit, it's too late to run)

She turned and walked over to them, thankful for wearing her mothers ray bans to school today.

"Hey Donna, missed you in biology today. I copied my notes for you." She said not even acknowledging the two guys standing with her.

"Thanks, umm Tara this is my boyfriend Opie and his mate Jax"

Tara looked over at them, wow opie was tall, really tall and Jax, shit he was hot.

" hello, nice to meet you both, Opie, I've heard heaps about you. "

She realised as she spoke they were all looking at her face.

" I have to be going, got an essay due next week, I need to do some research. "

She turned to bail, but jax grabbed her wrist.

"Hey darlin', what happened to your eye ?" He tilted his head and removed her glasses. For someone she had just met he sure looked worried.

" I'm really clumsy, fell over in gym class." She glared at Donna to back up her story, Donna just nodded.

" ok, well we are going to the diner if you wanted to join us ?" Opie asked

" thanks, but I'm busy. I need to get this done and get the last bus. Have a great time"

She walked off, shit that was close, she muttered to herself.

Before she knew it the library was closing, she packed her bag and headed out.

She saw him before he saw her, wow, he was leaning against his Harley, hands in pockets and his blonde hair was moving with the breeze.

" hey, Tara !" He yelled as he saw her trying to sneak by.

" hi, how was the diner ?"

" boring, those two are always all over each other."

She laughed, her green eyes glowed. He watched as she relaxed and had a good laugh.

" so you mentioned getting the bus, I thought I would save you the trip, wanna ride ?" He smirked at her.

Shit, on that ? No way her brain screamed but her heart skipped a beat. She had to get out of here before something embarrassing came out of her mouth.

" thanks, I'm good with the bus." She started walking, he followed.

" well, I'll get the bus with you"

" ha ha" she chuckled " is this how you get all those girls hanging off you ?"

He stopped and looked shocked, no one ever said no to Jackson Sex God Teller.

" what does that mean ?" Slightly hurt and taken back he growled at her.

She stiffened up, " nothing, just was curious is all".

The bus pulled up, she waved him away and get on. A group of seniors were giving her the eye as she sat down, one came up and sat next to her.

" your not his type honey, so back off and leave him for us !" She hissed.

" he's all yours" Tara snapped back.

( god, what was with this day ? ) she thought as she put on her head phones for the journey home.

Her weekend was the same old same old. Cleaning up after her father, hiding in her room with the door locked and dreaming of her escape.

She needed a job, money was tight and she had better start saving for college, she knew her dad wouldn't be of any help. Christ, he probably wouldn't notice she had moved out untill he tripped over the mess he had made.

Sunday afternoon she headed to the local diner to ask about work.

Charlie was nice enough and gave her a start, even thou she had no experience as a waitress. Her shifts were ideal, straight after school and she would get home after her dad had passed out, finally things were looking up.

Her alarm was blaring in her ear, she leant over and smashed the snooze button. Nobody likes Mondays !. After two alarms she moaned, switched it off and got ready for school.

As she headed out the front door her dad yelled at her,

" where do you think your going ?"

"School daddy, I'll be home to cook dinner"

She ran out the door and hit something, somebody hard and fell back. The wind was knocked right out of her.

( who the hell is in my drive ?) she thought as a large warm hand pulled her up.

" sorry darlin', didn't realise you would come running at me."

It was jax, god he smelt good. A combination of grease, cigarettes and cologne.

" Jax, what are you doing here ?" She asked all flustered.

" thought I'd give you a ride to school ?" He smiled and she melted.

(Shit, dad. Did he hear us yelling !) she panicked.

" you shouldn't be here jax, I am quite capable I've getting myself to school. How did you know."

He cut her off mid sentence." Donna, I bugged her until she told me where you lived "

She froze, unsure of what to say, wait until she saw Donna.

" well, thanks but the bus is a safe ride"

" oh come darlin', let me take you ?" He was nervous, Jax Sex God Teller was nervously kicking his white sneakers in the dust, his hands were in his pockets and he was looking down.

" if I do this, you have to promise you won't come to my house anymore." She looked straight into his piercing blue eyes, he tilted his head and smirked.

" If you do this, I will not come to your house" his eyes were pleading her to get on his bike.

They were staring at each other for what felt like forever.

"Tara ! Get back here you bitch !" Her father had staggered his way to the porch and was screaming at her.

Jax puffed up and stepped forward, she placed her hand on his leather kutte,

" ok, let's go !" She readied herself and he passed her a helmet. She climbed on and lightly held his kutte. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his waist.

" hold on tight darlin'" and they were off.

He turned away from the school, she squeezed his hip, but he kept on going. Ten minutes later they pulled up to a large tree in the middle of a field. He turned off his Harley and helped her off.

" why are we here ?" She questioned him, looking really uneasy.

" because you are gunna tell me about that black eye you had last week and your old man yelling just now."

She closed up, " please just take me to school ?" She whispered trying to stop the tears welling up in her eyes from bursting down her porcelain face. He gently wrapped him self around her and she let go, small muffled sobs that graduated into loud breathless sighs.

" hey, Tara. Look at me. " he gently whispered into her ear. She looked up her green eyes puffy and red rimmed, he could see into her soul, she felt a comfort and a feeling of home.

" what's going on ? Did he hurt you ?"

She stayed silent then began to tear up again.

" I promise I will protect you but you need to tell me what's going on "

He slid down against the big tree,pulling her onto his lap.

With his arms wrapped around her, she had never felt safer then right now. Slowly see steadied her breathing and told him the story.

Jax sat holding her listening to her recount the ordeal that was her home life.

"I'll kill him" Jax grunted.

" no, you can't. It's not him, it's the booze. He really does love me. He doesn't remember all the hurt full things he does." She explained.

" Tara, he's your dad. He is meant to take care of you, not beat you cos he's drunk. That's not right. You can't stay there !" By now he was fuming, she could hear a change in his voice.

Why did he care so much ? Her life dramas were not his problem. They had just met. She had to go, she had told him too much.

" can you please take me to the diner, I don't wanna be late for my first shift ?"

" ok, I'll pick you up when you finish and we can sort this out."

She didn't have any strength left to argue she nodded her head and headed to the bike.

Her first shift was a success, well that's what Raquel had told her any way. Tara liked the older women, she was smart and well groomed. Raquel had helped Tara all shift, it was a comfort and she was thankful it had taken her mind off everything else.

As the two were finishing up the bell on the door rang,

" sorry, we are closed" Raquel called without either of them looking up.

" hey darlin' are you ready to go ?" A husky voice asked.

Shit ! She had completely forgotten Jax said he would pick her up.

They both looked up at him.

" hey, almost. I'll be out in five"

He just smiled and turned and sauntered out of the diner,

"Wow, your with Jax Teller ?. That's a surprise " Raquel giggled.

" we are not together " Tara sounded offended at her comment.

" sorry, I just assumed, he always gets his way you know " she gently poked Tara.

" his just giving me a lift, thanks for your help today. I really appreciate it."

" your welcome doll, better not keep the prince waiting" she giggled and Tara playfully slapped her arm.

He stood up and walked towards her as she came out the door.

" hey, how was your first day ?" He asked as he hugged her.

She hugged him back, taking in again his scent.

" Raquel really helped me, it was harder then I thought. " she admitted.

What was it about him that made her so honest ?

" ready to go ." He asked as he passed her the helmet.

" yeah, I'm exhausted and ready for bed, can you please take me home ?" She asked in a soft plea.

" Tara, I don't want you to go back there. What if he hurts you again ?"

" he won't, I don't have anywhere else. Besides he will be passed out by now. " she looked down and climbed on the bike.

" ok, but promise you will ring me if anything happens ?"

She nodded, feeling very over whelmed at his sudden desire to protect her.

He dropped her off, she handed over her helmet and quickly walked inside.

" where the fuck have you been whore ?"

He was really drunk and he launched at her throat, they fell. She tried to get away but he hit her then spat in her face.

" your mother would be ashamed of you tramping around on a motorbike !" He hissed.

She regained control, slapped him hard across the face and ran to her room. Once inside she locked the door, changed and cried untill eventually sleep won out,

Throbbing and the taste of blood greeted her as she woke up. She grasped the sheets and pulled them tighter around her, not daring to get up and check over the damage. She laid there thinking about the harsh words that were spat at her in an alcohol fuelled rage. The tears were wetting her pillow before she could stop them. She laid there sobbing untill sleep took over again.

She had been dreaming of her escape when the banging on a door abruptly woke her, she curled up fearing he was awake and ready for round two.

" Tara ! Tara ! Let me in !"

She recognise the voice but couldn't bring herself to climb out from the safety of her bed.

He couldn't see her like this, she didn't even know what she looked like but from the throbbing in her face, the taste of blood and the all body aching she knew it wasn't good.

" Tara ! I'm serious, let me in or I will brake down this door !" He was getting angry.

Great, now he was pissed at her too !

He kept banging and yelling, she gave in when she realised her dad must not be home as he hadn't reacted to all the noise. She wrapped herself up in the covers and went and let jax in.

" Jesus Christ !. Babe"

He came to her at once, touching her face gently and wrapping himself around her.

" what the hell happened ?" He asked quietly but she could see the anger growing under the surface.

" he heard your bike and flipped out. I I I've never seen him like that " she stuttered her eyes were glassy and she was shaking.

" come on, get some clothes, we are getting out of here "

She nodded and he followed her to her room. They packed a Bag and headed outside.

Jax, rang someone then they climbed on his bike and took off. They headed to the wealthy side of charming. Tara was unsettled on where they were headed.

Who had he called ? Where were they going ?. There were a million thoughts running through her head, then they slowed and pulled up in a fancy drive.

Before she could get off the bike, a brunette woman came running down the stairs. She was tall and covered head to toe in leather.

Shit, his moms house ?

" Jesus Christ Jackson, what happened ? " she yelled and made way to Tara helping her carefully off the bike, Tara's legs gave out from under neath her. Jax ran to her side scoped her up and then took her in the house. He laid her down on the couch and his mother grabbed the first aid kit.

" at some point I want an explanation, but for now I'm Gemma, jax' mom." She stated rather abruptly.

" I'm Tara" she whispered, too scared to talk loudly, Gemma was very intimidating.

" Jackson, ring chibs, she is gunna need stitches, I'm guessing we aren't taking you to the hospital ?" She asked.

" I'd rather not, if that's ok ?" Tara softly replied.

" ok sweetheart."

Chibs, bobby and Tig were there fast. Tara panicked when she saw all the leather and guns.

" Jesus Christ Jackie Boy, what the hell happened ? " chibs asked looking very concerned. Bobby and Tig genuinely looked shocked.

" it was her dad, he's a drunk. Got pissed off she was on my bike last night" jax explained putting his head down, how could he have let this happen ?.

Chibs cleaned her face up, stitched her forehead up and pulled the throw up over her.

She was asleep in no time.

They all headed to the kitchen.

"Jax, what the hell is going on ?" Gemma stood over him from his chair.

" I met her the other day,she's Donnas best friend, she had a black eye. Wouldn't explain it. Yesterday she told me all about her mother dying and that her dad's a drunk he gets pissed and blames her for her mothers death. I dropped her home from work last night and when she didn't show up for school I knew something was wrong." He shuffled uncomfortably looking in where she was sleeping.

" what do we do here jax ?"Tig asked concerned.

" I don't know brother, she can't go back there. "

" well, she can stay here. I know her dad. He probably won't notice she is gone. I'll ring the school and let them know she isn't well."

" thanks ma" jax kissed her cheek and went back into Tara. He sat watching her sleep.

He woke to her grabbing his arm.

"Hey" she whispered.

" how you feeling darlin'" he moved closer and hugged her.

" sore and hungry. Where are we ? " she looked so innocent and confused.

" at my moms. How about you have a shower and I'll bring you something to eat ?"

She nodded in response. He led her up to his room.

" use my shower, when your done climb in bed I'll get us some food."

He went to walk away, she grabbed his arm.

"Thankyou." She said and he held her close.

When he returned she was snuggled up in his bed wearing his sweat pants and samcro tshirt.

"That's a good look on you" he chuckled admiring her form in his clothes.

" sorry,I only packed jeans. These looked comfy."

" no worries darlin'. Hope your hungry. Gemma cooked us up a feast. "

She moved over and he took off his shoes and jeans then climbed in with ate then curled up and watched a movie.

A week had passed and they had not left the house. Jax had woken first and went for a ride to see opie and Donna. Tara woke to a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in " it felt awkward as it wasn't her room.

" hey sweetheart, just came to check in with you. How do you feel ? Can I get you anything ? Call anyone for you ?"Gemma softly asked as she sat on the bed.

" no, Thankyou. You have already done so much for me. I'm feeling much better. I think I might head home today." Tara forced a smile.

" I'm glad your better but your not going home. I don't know what is going on with you and Jackson but I do know you can't go back there until your old man sobers up for good." She gently pulled Tara into an embrace.

Tara bag to cry," he doesn't mean it. It's just the drink talking. I know he loves me and would be ashamed if he could see what he does. I need to be there for him, make sure he's eating and cleanup around the house. There's nobody else to care for him."

" that's bullshit !. If he cares for you he wouldn't be getting drunk all the time or beating on you. He is the parent, he should be cleaning up after himself, cooking for you and making sure your safe. He gave up being your dad when your beautiful mother passed." Gemma kissed her forehead. " we will take care of you Tara, no matter what happens. We are your family now. " Gemma held her and comforted her as her tears fell.

" family" she whimpered.

" yes, family. I'm guessing you have forgotten what that is. Well sweetheart you have just walked in to the biggest family in charming. If anyone ever tries to hurt you again they will have to deal with me, let's get outta bed. Have a shower then We will go shopping and get you a few things. " Gemma got up to leave the room.

" Thankyou"

She nodded at Tara and left.

A month had passed. Tara had fit perfectly into the teller-morrow household. The guys at the club welcomed her with open arms, bobby had taught her to drive. Her and jax were getting really close. Clay and Gemma had noticed and decided to was time for Tara to move into the spare room. Gemma took her shopping to decorate it however she liked.

" Gemma, I really can't let you buy me all these things." She protested.

" you don't have a choice, don't you get it ?. I never had a daughter, now I get to spoil you and make up for it. Just hurry up and pick out a bed so we can meet the boys at the clubhouse already." Gemma was getting impatient with Tara, she was more then happy to buy her these things but really wanted to see clay and jax before they left for the run to Nevada.

As they pulled up to the clubhouse clay and jax came over.

" here's my girls, how was your spending spree ?" Clay asked all upbeat.

" hey baby, it was great. Someone got spoiled" Gemma laughed.

" good, how are you Tara ?" Clay smiled at her.

" I'm good thanks. You guys ready to go ?"

" yep, just been waiting on our girls to say goodbye, weren't we son ?"

" yeah, hey babe." Jax said as he wrapped around Tara, kissing her passionalty.

Wow, their first display of public affection.

" alright, get a room. " opie laughed as he walked over.

" hey gem" he kissed her cheek. " hey Tara" he picked her up and squeezed her.

" hey,you've got your own old lady" jax grumbled and pulled Tara closer to him.

They said their goodbyes and waved the boys off.

Tara grabbed her books outta the car and headed to the picnic tables outside the clubhouse. Gemma went to the office to get some work done.

They were both in their own little world, when a car sped into the compound and opened fire. Tara was Hit in the shoulder and dove under the table to hide. The cars sped off and Gemma came screaming towards her.

" Tara ! Tara ! Baby are you ok ?"

Her face went pale when she saw her under the table with blood everywhere. Lowell and piney came running from The garage.

" call an ambulance ! " Gemma screamed in horror.

Tara woke up in st. Thomas. Her shoulder hurt and so did her head. The hand that was holding her was her father, she freaked out and pulled away from him.

At that moment Gemma came through the door.

" what are you doing here ? " she screamed " get away from her you sick bastard !"

Jury and piney heard the commotion and came running in.

" you heard her Get Out !" Piney yelled moving towards Tara's dad.

He put his head down and moved to the door, he looked up at Tara but she looked away.

" Gem, where's Jax ?" She asked.

Her father knew he wasn't welcome, he also knew he deserved that and left.

" he is on his way baby, bobby and tig are here. Clay and jax will be back tonight. How you feeling ?" She sat next to her on the bed, tears welling up. " I thought we were gunna lose you " she wept.

"Gem, I'm fine. Really. I'm tougher then I look." She laughed and pain coursed through her body.

" I know baby, just relax. I'm trying to get you outta here so we can go home." She kissed her head." Now get some sleep" Gemma sat back in the chair and Tara dozed off.

Jax arrived in the middle of the night, he climbed in next to her and went to sleep. Tara woke up in the morning hot and uncomfortable, when she turned and saw jax she didn't care, she just snuggled closer and tried to go back to sleep.

Three days after the shooting they released Tara. Donna and opie were at Gemma's waiting for them. Donna hugged like she wasn't gunna let go.

" alright, my turn" opie laughed, he leaned down and gave her a bear hugg. " glad your alright, don't know what he would do without you" he kissed her cheek and nodded towards jax. Clay walked in door.

" welcome home princess." He gave her a hugg and kiss then passed her a gift bag.

" thanks clay, what is this ?" She questioned staring at the bag.

They all smiled and watched as she opened it,there was a set of keys. " no you didn't ?"

" yes we did !. Come on take your old man for a spin !" He chuckled.

Tara walked outside,in the drive was a black camero.

" she's a beauty, I can't accept this !"

" why not ?, it was my first car. The boy has a bike no need for a cage and you are like the daughter we never had, so it's only fitting that we give her to you. She's fully restored and ready to go," clay and Gemma were beaming. Tara looked over at jax who's smile couldn't get any bigger if it tried.

" thank you thank you thank you !" She said as she hugged clay, Gemma then jax. She burst into tears " no one has been as kind to me as you guys, I really love all of you"

"Hey, come here. It's a good thing. We are all happy" jax held her.

" I know, it's just so overwhelming," she explained.

" oh, one more thing sweetheart" Gemma said as she walked over to her " happy 16th birthday !" Gemma hugged like Tara imagined her own mother would have.

" happy birthday." Clay hugged her. " now weve got an hour till the party, if I know you and gem that means we have 10 minutes to take her for a spin" he chuckled. Tara and Gemma both tilted their head and gave clay the same look.

" wow, you two are spending way too much time together." Jax chuckled. Then everyone joined him.

They all piled in the car and Tara took them for a lap of town,then they all headed upstairs to get ready for the party.

Jax quietly snuck into the bathroom while Tara was in the shower.

"Hey, jax, I'm naked in here !"

" I know"he replied and she giggled as he undressed and joined her in the shower. His eyes looked her up and down. His hands drawn to her curves, she melted under his touch, they had fooled around but never this intimate. He was admiring her body, she was taking in all of his muscles and how they moved when he touched her. They kissed, gently at first but then desire overtook them, hands were moving all over discovering the secret folds of each other, that until now had been hidden. Jax stopped and pulled back.

" jax ?"

" not like this,I want our first time to be special." He whispered in her ear. She melted even more.

" jax, I want you now" she nibbled on his ear.

"No, don't get me wrong I want to ravish you but not like this. It's special to you and I want to do it properly, plus Gemma might walk in"

She giggled, even more turned on. He saw her green eyes glimmer.

" I'm getting out, I'm losing control" he moaned, kissed her cheek and disappeared.

Tara was flustered, she stayed in there until Gemma came to hurry her up.

"Knock, knock. Sweetheart, we need to leave soon." She yelled through the door.

"Ok" Tara replied and giggled.

The whole drive to the clubhouse, Tara and jax were glued to each other. Clay and Gemma exchanged a knowing glance and both smiled.

The clubhouse was pumping, there were kids from her classes, sons, cro eaters and the Teller-morrows.

Everyone came up and wished her a happy birthday, she hugged and thanked them. Then snuck off outside to be alone.

Clay noticed and followed her.

" Tara, are you ok ?" He asked concerned.

" yeah, everything is great, I love my car, this party and all of you but I wish he was here. I really wanted him to see my family and feel guilty for his actions. Please don't get me wrong, I know he is a bad person but I wanted him to see how much love I have for you, Gemma, jax even samcro."

Clay laughed " I don't blame you, don't let him ruin your night. Me and gem knew your mother, she would be so proud of the strong young women that you are becoming, now get your arse back to your party." They both laughed. She kissed his forehead and headed inside to jax.

Somewhere around midnight jax and Tara snuck out. They walked hand in hand to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax woke to his pre pay, singing in his ear.

"What ?" He grumbled.

" Jackie boy, we need you at the club house " chibs yelled into the receiver and hung up.

Tara was tangled around him fast asleep, he looked down and slowly tried to manoeuvre out of her bed without waking her.

" hmm, hey" she sleepily mumbled.

" hey babe, I need to go to the club house, you gunna be alright here ?" He asked not wanting to move.

"Yeah, hurry back" she smiled at him then rolled over.

Jax arrived at the club house, chibs and tig greeted him.

" what's going on brother ?" He asked tig as he took his helmet off.

" it's Tara's dad, he's here with a gun."

"What ?" Jax was pissed

" he said he isn't leaving until he sees Tara." Chibs explained.

Gemma came walking out,

" Jackson, glad your here. Drunken daddy wants his girl. He's really pissed and has a shot gun. He wants her to go home with him or he will shoot clay." She tilted her head and looked at him.

" I told him no way, but he isn't backing down. Where's Tara ?"

" she's at home, Ma, I'm not involving her in this shit." He was worried, if something happened to clay because of her dad, Tara would never forgive herself.

" I know baby, but we need a solution." She replied.

" I'm happy to take the fucker out, the shit he has done to her, he deserves it." Tig grunted.

" no, we might lose her if you do that tiggy." Gemma looked uneasy.

" I'll go talk to him, why does he have clay ? What's he got to do with it ?" Jax asked.

" well, he over heard a cro eater at darbys shit hole, banging on about how princess teller got a new ride, the bitch was also saying how her dad was a dead beat that me and clay had taken her in." Gemma was getting mad, " if I find out who it was, I'll kill. Drunken daddy didn't even realise she wasn't there !" She hissed.

Jax walked to her. " calm down, I'll sort this out." He hugged her and headed inside.

As the door closed with jax on the otherside, two gun shots we're heard.

" Jesus Christ !" Clay screamed. Gemma heard it and ran in.

Laid out on the floor were Jax and Tara's dad.

"What happened ? " she yelled as she ran to jax.

" the crazy fucker shot him, so I pulled the trigger" jury mumbled, looking nervous.

" I'm sorry gem, I couldn't help it until it was too late." He continued.

" Jackson, can you hear me ?" She grabbed his head into her lap." Call an ambulance "

Jury dialed 911, clay came over to his queen.

" gem, he's alright. Just a flesh wound."

" Tara !" Jax cried out.

" shh baby, you've been shot. Help in on its way. Jury do you have a permit for that ?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's registered."

"Good, get rid of everything else, leave the gun on the bar. Get your shit together. This bastard needs to go away" she looked into clays eyes " we need to do this one by the book"

He nodded, " I'll go get Tara and we can meet you at st Thomas." He kissed her, patted jax and headed home.

The whole drive to the hospital, Tara was beside herself. Sobbing, yelling, punching the air.

" is he ?" She whispered.

" yeah, jury got him good."

Clay noticed her relax, " and jax ?"

" he's fine, just needs stitches." He tried to reassure her but the tears kept coming.

When they pulled up at St. Thomas, Tara ran straight into the ER.

Gemma saw her and lept up.

" he's ok baby, we can see him when he's stitched up. " she held Tara, both women were teary eyed and on edge. Gemma gestured to sit down. Tara sat, holding her hand Gemma looked into her green eyes.

" Tara, it's your dad, he didn't"

Tara cut her off, " good, clay told me. I'm only sorry I didn't get to pull the trigger"

She slid closer to Gemma, she held her while she cried tears of joy and remorse.

" Tara knowles ?" The nurse that appeared from nowhere asked.

" yes, that's me" she stood up slowly.

" I need you to come with me, I need to talk to you about your father. Is there someone who can come with you ?" The nurse looked around the waiting room of thugs and hookers.

Gemma stood, " I'm her family." She said proudly and held Tara close.

After the nurse had spoken to Tara they were permitted to enter Jax' room. He smiled when he saw her.

" hey darlin'"

" Jax, omg. You scared me" her voice no more then a whisper.

" I'm ok, sorry about him" he held out his good arm, she climbed the bed and curled up.

"Shh, as long as your ok that's all that matters" she kissed him and held on tight.

Jax was in hospital for three days, Tara was there to pick him up.

He slid into the car with ease,

"Where to Mr Teller?" She asked giggling.

" home please,Miss Knowles" he replied.

Before she could put the car in gear, he was all over her.

" god, you smell good. You'd better drive, I don't think I can control myself for much longer" he growled in her ear, they made eye contact. She saw the lust and desire in his baby blues.

"Yes, sir !"

She took off to Gemma and clays.

They arrived home to an empty house, looking at each other they knew exactly what was going to happen, she ran up the stairs w jax close behind her, Tara darted quickly into his room. He grabbed at her.

" no, not here" he gently lead her to her room. She looked confused,

" I've never been with anyone in here, it's our place."

She nodded and launched at him. Clothes went flying, as hands were all over each other,

Finally they fell onto her bed, he groaned and she let a moan escape from deep within.

He eased her up the bed, slowly began kissing her from her lips down to her navel, she writhed under his touch, as he moved further south her thighs parted, she could feel him getting harder, his hands tickled along her pubic line, she wanted him bad, as did he of her. He gave her one last kiss, before entering her.

The breath she had been holding escaped, all senses that were once alert had switched off. He moved in and out of her, increasing his speed with each thrust. She cupped his cheek and kissed him,

" I love you jax" she moaned on the edge of pleasure. She felt his smile on her lips.

" I love you too" he whispered and with that they both came, pleasure unfolded. A sense of relief and ecstasy washed over them both.

Jax woke to the lust filled stare of emerald green.

" mornin' babe" he pulled her in and kissed her.

"Hey" she kissed his soft full lips, he pulled her up on top of him. She leant right into him, her breasts pressing against his chest, against her thigh she could feel him coming to life. She bit his bottom lip, he grabbed her back side. Slowly she slid down his shaft, letting a mumbled sigh out. They made slow, mind blowing love. Perfectly in sync with each others bodies, again and again waves of pleasure over took her body, he watched with delight the way her eyes glistened as she came. Just when she felt she had nothing else to give, he grabbed her waist and thrust deep, sending then both into spasms of pleasure.

She layed on top of him, listening to his heart beat slow and his breathing soften. He was asleep. She had worn her prince out. She giggled and headed for the shower.

Tara found jax in the kitchen fixing breakfast, as she turned out of the hall way she saw Gemma and clay. Her whole body went a bright shade of red, shit, " morning sweetheart, sleep well ?" Gemma asked.

" mornin', yeah I did. You guys ?" She responded trying to hide her embarrassment.

" like a baby, while we have you both here, I think it's time we discuss the sleeping arrangements." She started, jax dropped a plate and Tara spat out her juice.

" as we thought" clay chuckled, Gemma elbowed him in the chest.

" we are happy you two have found love, but we would be bad parents if we didn't discuss"

" we are a bit old for the birds and the fucking bees Ma, " jax cut her off.

" good, god knows clay wasn't ready for that chat" they all laughed.

" I just want you to be responsible for your actions. We love having Tara here, but we aint ready to be grand parents." Again Tara's juice went everywhere.

" what gem, is trying to say, is be careful. Use protection and watch out for each other." Clay finished, got up put his mug in the sink and left.

Jax finished his plate and headed upstairs, Tara didn't know where to look.

"What's your plans after school today ?" She asked noticing how awkward Tara was becoming in the silence.

" not much, got an essay due Friday, thought I'd hit up the library and get it done. Why do you ask ?"

" was thinking we could hang out, I hardly see you now you two are all loved up." Tara caught Gemma's eye, there was a tint of jealously.

" sure that sounds great, pick me up at the library round 4 ?. Then we can go shopping ?" Tara asked.

" sounds perfect baby."

Tara walked over kissed Gemma's cheek then headed up stairs.

" well hello" jax smirked as Tara walked into her room and found him sprawled across her bed wrapped in a towel. She shut the door quickly.

" what are you doing teller ? Did you not hear your mother and clay ?" She asked in a mocking tone.

" yes, I did. Also heard you spit juice everywhere, twice" he chuckled.

" wow, your quite proud of your self aren't you ?"

" yes, I am. Now get over here !" He grabbed at her waist, but she got away and took off to the bathroom.

"Oh, I've got you now knowles, you've got no where to run" he grinned and she admitted defeat.

He pushed her up against the sink, lifting her leg and slid with ease inside her, already wet and waiting. They fucked hard, her behind would bruise for sure, she didn't care. She loved him and he would never intentionally hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Living with her boyfriend, was both good and bad.

When she needed him, he was right there but when she needed space, he was right there.

Tara had been an emotional wreck for the last two weeks. Jax didn't know what he had done wrong, but boy he was suffering for it.

Gemma was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard Tara throw up her stomach contents for the fourth day running, she grabbed a glass of water and headed to the bathroom.

" you alright sweetheart ? " she asked nervously on the other side of the door.

" yeah" Tara replied walking out to greet Gemma. " I'm fine, we have been fighting a lot lately, think it's all the stress " she explained. Gemma tilted her head, looking at her with a giant grin.

" yeah baby, it's the stress." She laughed and walked off.

Tara headed back to her room to find jax sitting there staring at her,

"Hey babe, I'm sorry for everything I've done that has pissed you off lately. I'm trying real hard here Tara, between the club, school and you I'm sinking. If I go with the club, you get shitty, if I go towards school, you get shitty and lately just being around you makes you shitty. What have I done that is so bad ?" He voice barley a whisper, she looked onto his eyes and saw hurt and confusion. This made her well up and cry.

" jax, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being a bitch. It just seems to come and go. You haven't done Anything wrong, I love you. I'm so sorry "

Gemma appeared in her doorway,

" Tara, I need help at the garage today, can you come after school ? "

" yeah, no worries." She replied.

Gemma let the two of them staring at each other,when suddenly Tara burst into tears, her sobbing became louder, she shook where she stood.

Jax instantly got up and wrapped her in his arms.

" babe, what's going on ? Are you still happy ? Help me fix this, let me back in !" His face was firm and demanding, Tara cried louder.

" jax, I think I might be pregnant" she whimpered.

He held her closer, a giant smile crept up his face.

" whatever happens, we will do it together. I promise" he kissed her forehead.

"I know, I'm just scared"

Finally she admitted how she felt, if she hadn't just announced she might be carrying his baby, jax would have made a joke. Instead he held her, he was excited at the though of being a father, even if they were only 16.

Eventually, he released Tara from his grip, she headed to the shower. He left her there and headed down to his mother, he walked into the kitchen with a giant grin.

" Jackson, I'm worried about Tara" he could hear the concern in her voice.

" I know Ma, she's ok. I think maybe you should take her to see a doctor after school" he smiled.

" why ?" She asked as it dawned on her " Jesus Christ Jackson !. I'm too young to be a grandma"

" we can't be sure, but that would explain everything. "

" and how would you know ?, Christ you two are still babies !" She yelled.

Tara got out of the shower, heard the raised voices and knew straight away, jax had told his mother

" of coarse he did " she thought.

She got dressed and started packing her things, she was stopped by Gemma's arms wrapping around her,

" where do you think your going ?" She questioned.

" my dad's, I need to think."

" no your not, your not walking out on your family just because it all got too hard !, come on, we are going to the docs." Gemma grabbed her arm and lead her to the car.

Jax sat and watched as his mother dragged his maybe pregnant girlfriend from their house. He followed close enough to hear them talking.

" gem, I need to process this "

" you need to find out for sure before either of you make a bad decision. I have told you time and time again, like it or not you are part of this family, as jacksons girlfriend, as the daughter me and clay have come to love and now maybe as the bearer of my grand child. Please Tara, let's go see if you are, then we will work this out together."

" ok, I'm scared. I don't want to lose jax" she confessed.

His heart broke a little, " how could she think that ? Alright they were young but a baby would make sure they were always in each others lives" he thought to himself then walked out to them.

" babe, do you want me to come with you ?" He offered.

" we have it covered, I ring you when we get home" his mother kissed him and they left.

The wait for results was the longest Tara had gone without breathing, finally the timer went off and snapped her back to the real world.

" ok, miss knowles, it's time." The young doctor said looking at the test. " well, congratulations you are indeed pregnant !" He smiled, Tara throw up.

They sat there in awkward silence.

" Tara, sweetheart, come on let's go home." Gemma pulled in her for a hug, helped her stand and they left.

Silence again greeted them in the car ride home.

" ok, well. You need to tell him, we can discuss your options but take some time to think about it first" Gemma said as she placed her hand on Tara's knee.

" I know, I don't know how to tell him."

" baby, it's written all over your face,. He will know as soon as we pull up. The question is, what do you want ?" Gemma calmly inquired.

" jax, I want jax. What if he doesn't want the baby ? What if he does want the baby ?" Tara had a million questions running through her brain. They pulled up and he ran to her side.

" we are having a baby !" She sounded excited.

" yeah ? Really ?" He asked with a massive teller grin.

" yeah, really. Daddy"

His heart melted, she wanted this, they were on the same page.

For the first week they knew Tara was emotional, jax and Gemma had stepped into over protective mode, this both comforted and concerned her.

" Would it be like this all the time ? She couldn't do anything without some one with her. God what had she gotten herself into ? " she thought whilst doing some studying. She was at the garage sitting in the sun whilst jax and Gemma were working.

Opie and Donna rode in, she hopped off the bike and headed to Tara.

" hey, how are you ? I haven't seen you for awhile ?" Tara asked as she hugged Donna.

" yeah I know, I'm ok. I need to tell you someth"

" we need to tell you both something" opie cut off Donna as him and jax walked over.

" what's wrong ?" Tara and jax chorused,

" nothing brother, everything is ok. Better then ok actually" opie started. Tara realised they were both grinning from ear to ear.

" I'm pregnant !" Donna announced, jax and Tara looked at each other and burst out laughing.

" hey" opie hit jax " we are serious" he was getting angry.

Jax looked at Tara, she nodded. " it's great news, it's only funny because Tara is too " he chuckled, ope hugged him then joined in laughing.

Donna and Tara hugged both with tears streaming down their faces.

" oh shit, it's started already" jax joked, the girls both gave him a death stare.

Gemma noticed them all laughing and hugging, she walked over to them.

" hey ope" she hugged him

" hello sweetheart, what's going on here ?" Gemma asked.

" well, it turns out these two really do everything at the sometime. " Tara laughed.

" what are, really ?" She looked at Donna, who was beaming.

" yep" she smiled.

" Jesus Christ, didn't any of you pay attention in sex ed ?" She laughed hugging Donna and opie.

" this calls for a family dinner to celebrate, Tara can you help me ?"

" sure"

" I'll help too" Donna added. The guys headed to the clubhouse and the girls went to Gemma's.

Jax and ope were sitting having a beer, when clay and bobby walked in.

" family dinner at 6pm" jax announced.

" yeah, what's the occasion ?" Clay asked looking between jax and opie and their shit eating grins.

" family celebration" ope stated.

" right, I'll let everyone know." Bobby headed off to make the calls.

Clay grabbed a beer and joined them,

" is there something I should know before tonight ?"

" Donnas pregnant"

" congrats brother,that's what's got you all happy son ?"

" Tara's pregnant too"

" what ? No wonder gems being happy lately, well done. You got some good girls there, that will keep them here " clay hugged them both." See you at home"

As he headed out jax yelled after him" clay, don't tell anyone. The girls want to announce it or some shit"

Clay nodded and left.

The boys started gathering at Gemma and clay house.

Tara and donna were no where to be seen, jax headed up to his room. He walked in and saw Tara fast asleep on his bed, Donna was also out cold on Tara's bed. He sat and watched her sleep, she looked so beautiful and peace full. How did he manage to find such a smart and caring woman ? Tara was right, him and opie also did shit at the same time, they were both prospects, both learning the family trade in the garage and now they were gunna be dads at the same time. He was off in a daze when Tara woke up, her hand on his lap startled him.

" hey babe" he whispered.

" jax" she smiled and put her hand over her stomach. He climbed in beside and rubbed her belly.

" babe, I love you. I'm so scared and excited about this one guy."

" I love you too, but what if it's a girl ?" She giggled.

" tellers have boys !" He said proudly. " everybody is here, wash up and come down when your ready" he kissed her forehead and left.

The dinner was in full swing when Tara and Donna got to the living room.

" well hello sleepy heads, sit down and we can eat" Gemma ordered.

They sat everyone around the table began passing around dishes, laughing and joking with each other, Tara sat in awe of her extended family, such love and compassion the perfect place for a baby. Jax grabbed her hand and squeezed it nodding at ope.

Both men stood up.

" thanks for coming to our dinner,as you know you are all family to us " jax started.

" so it's only right we tell you that our family is going to get bigger" they both proudly puffed out their chests.

" what ? What's going on ?" Luann asked looking at Gemma who was beaming, as were Tara and Donna. A smile slid across her face.

" in 6 months there will be a mini jax and a mini opie joining our family" clay added proudly.

Everyone clapped, cheered and jumped up to jug the four of them.

Piney made special effort ,to welcome Donna and Tara to the samcro family, he was so proud tears were rolling down his face. He grabbed ope and jax in a bear hug they tried to escape, Tara recognised that from when she would see them as young kids with piney.

Dinner finished, the girls started cleaning, whilst the men and Gemma were now 'outside' smoking, no one was allowed near either of her babies with a joint or smoke.

Jax came into the kitchen followed by ope,

" we've got this, go chill out" he said grabbing Tara and pulling her into him.

"Boys, we are not gunna brake, we can do the dishes" they giggled.

" ok, but they may be my last offer ever" jax grinned.

" oh, you'll be doing the dishes teller !" Tara warned.

" whipped already" opie laughed.

" I wouldn't talk if I were you ope"

The girls had them right where they wanted. They nodded and headed back outside.

The next four months went by fast, Tara was getting bigger and more exhausted as time went on, Donna on the other hand had adjusted well to being pregnant. The girls do everything together. They were shopping for cribs when a weird guy walked up to them.

" excuse me miss ? " he looked at Tara.

" yes"

" are you jax tellers old lady ?" He questioned.

Donna instantly became alarmed, she was carefully digging through her bag for her phone when Tara nervously replied.

" and if I am, what has it got to do with you ?"

" so you are ?" He pulled at a gun" make a scene and I'll shoot your friend in the stomach, your going to calmly leave the shop with me. And you " he was staring at Donna " are going to give me your phone then when we leave count to 50 before leaving " he was beginning to shout.

" here" Donna said defeated, she was crying and couldn't take her eyes off Tara.

" tell jax I love him" Tara whimpered as he lead her from the store. Donna sprang to action, she headed to the counter and demanded the phone then rang the clubhouse.

" I need jax " she yelled in the receiver when tig answered.

" jax phone !" He hissed and passed it to him.

" what ?" Jax yelled.

Donna could hardly breath " he took Tara " she cried.

" Jesus Christ, where are you ? Is she hurt ? Are you ok ? The baby?" He yelled.

" Walmart, no, don't know! Bring opie !" She yelled back and hung up. She slid down on the floor and let her tears roll freely.

Jax and ope came bursting into the large shop.

" Donna ! Donna !" They yelled.

" over here " Gemma yelled. She had been in the store and saw Donna after she'd rang jax.

Opie dropped to her, he picked her up and they headed out.

" what the fuck happened ?" Jax asked.

Safely wrapped up by opie, with her head down Donna told them.

" who was he ?" Ope asked gently. Both men were furious but upsetting Donna any further could harm the baby.

" never seen him before, he knew who Tara was but didn't recognise me, by Tara's reaction she didn't know him either. Jax, I'm so sorry, I just froze I couldn't help" she started sobbing again. Jax walked over and pulled her into him.

" shh, she'll be ok. We can't have you getting my god son in harms way. " he kissed her fore head to reassure her.

Gemma was pacing, smoking cigarettes furiously.

" Jackson, we need to find our girl !" She hissed.

Jax had been fairly calm, given the circumstances but that made him lose it.

" don't you think I know that ? What can I do ? We don't know the who or the why ! Alls I know is my old lady n baby are missing !" He shouted while getting right up in her face.

" hey, let's get back to the club house,take it to clay. He might know something"

Opie offered, he was both relieved it wasn't Donna but concerned for Tara.

" yeah" jax mumbled.

When they got there, clay came out, stress and rage filled his face when Tara wasn't with them.

" where is she ?" He asked.

" I don't know !" Jax yelled, walked past him to the bar.

The club house phone rang,

" give me jax teller " a Spanish accent cut through the air.

Chibs passed jax the phone.

" what ?"

" I've got your old lady, if you want to see her again you will listen carefully."

Jax gestured everyone to be quiet and hit speaker.

" let me speak to her, I wanna make sure she is alright" he reasoned.

" jax" her broken voice was heard by everyone, " jax, there's something wrong with the baby. I haven't felt him kick for hours." She whispered.

Jax was seeing red, Gemma was again pacing and Donna had to leave the room. Jax pointed at opie to go check on Donna. He knew it wasn't good. He couldn't flip out,if he wanted to see her again he had to be cool.

" ok, what do you want ?" He gave in, against club policy, but no one could blame him.

" Alvarez dead by 5pm, or your little family goes away." He threatened and hung up.

Happy and bobby jumped up.

" let's roll"

" yeah" happy added.

" wait, if we do this, there will be a war in charming." Jax stated.

" we will deal that when it happens, that arsehole has my grand baby and daughter" clay hissed rising for action.

" he's right" chibs added. " Jackie boy I want your girl n baby home but this won't guarantee their safety either."he finished.

" what ? We can't sit around !"Gemma snapped.

" church now , you too jax n ope" clay demanded.

They all filed in and sat around the table.

" facts are, some spic has our family, he wants Alvarez dead and we have no back up w kozik and jury up north" clay stated.

" what if we reach out to Alvarez ? Tell him the demands and strike a compromise ?" Piney asked.

" keep going old man" clay gestured

" get Alvarez to lay low, make out we offed him then get our girl "

" tig, get Alvarez on the pre pay " jax snapped.

Under normal trading jax would have been scolded for stepping in, but they all knew this needed to happen.

At 4pm, clay, jax and Alvarez sat down and he agreed to help.

" you owe me for this" Alvarez laughed as he shook their hands. " and jax, I hope your family is ok "

" thanks"

Jax made the call, told Tara's captor the news and he gave a pick up address. Clay rang hale and had him follow them.

When they found Tara she was tied up and unconscious. Hale called an ambulance straight away. They came picked her up and headed to st. Thomas. Jax followed, fearing the worst the ride there.

The doctors were in with Tara for what felt like a lifetime until they approached a very nervous jax, Gemma and clay.

" Jackson,she is asking for you. Before you go in I need to tell you the facts."

His heart dropped.

" the baby ?" He whispered.

" is very tough, like her mother. Tara's tired and battered, your daughter how ever is doing very well. At the moment she is still safe in the womb, but we are monitoring her closely and may have to deliver her early ." The young doctor calmly explained.

" daughter ?" He smiled.

" yes, congratulations it's a girl" jax cried, tears fell as he sobs got louder. Gemma held him close.

" come with me and you can see her"

They stood and went into Tara's room.

" jax" she whispered.

" babe, I'm here. I'm so sorry Tara. " he started.

" shh, she touched his face, " it's a girl " she smiled from ear to ear.

" I know, Thankyou"

Gemma and clay hugged her then left them to each other.

He climbed up beside her.

" I'm so sorry this happened to you." He held her like he never wanted to let go

" it's ok, it comes with the territory. But we need to discuss her future."

" I know, for now just let me be happy your both safe"

They cuddled and dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After leaving the hospital, Tara was trailed by at least one son everywhere she went.

She had kept up her appointments and was due any day. Her and Donna had seen less of each other, as they were always tired and grumpy.

Gemma set up the lounge room to make Tara comfy,

" what would you like for dinner ?" She yelled at Tara from the kitchen, she yelled again v when she got no response.

" Gemma !" She screamed.

At once Gemma was beside her on the couch.

" yeah baby"

" its time " she smiled.

Gemma nervously laughed.

" if you so say baby, let's go. I will ring the boys on the way."

Gemma helped Tara up and into the car, she headed to st. Thomas and rang jax.

" get to st. Thomas daddy !" She laughed and hung up.

Tara was in labour for 14 hours and then princess teller arrived.

" she's beautiful" jax said as he kissed her forehead. " just like her mother" he added.

Jax had always been smooth. Tara smiled and laid back staring intently at her daughters eyes. She was in love.

" hello baby, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy" she whispered. They both sat in amazement at the life they had created.

A nurse came in to check on them,

" mr teller, miss knowles. Mr wintson wanted me to let you know that her best friend Harriet has arrived safely." She smiled and left the room.

Tara and jax stared at each other then burst out laughing, of coarse opie would have a girl too.

" did you hear that princess ? Your friend for life Harriet has been born" jax whispered then pulled his girls closer.

" babe, can I go tell Gemma and clay ?" He asked like an over excited five year old.

" of coarse, tell them to come in , then go give opie and Donna our love." She smiled not taking her eyes off her daughter.

Gemma ran almost bowling over the nurse beside Tara's bed.

" hey, omg. She is so cute. May I ?" She asked as she held out her hands.

" princess, this is your grandma Gemma and your poppy clay." Tara introduced them then passed her to Gemma. Clay came up and hugged Tara.

" you did a great job, we are so proud." He said and kissed her cheek." Hey, she looks like me" he teased. They all laughed. The door opened and it was opie.

" hey" he said gently and walked over to congratulate Tara.

" wow, she is gorgeous. She has your eyes and jaxs smile." He added.

" oh god help us all" Tara laughed.

After everybody left and the baby was sleeping in her cot, jax and Tara curled up in bed staring at her.

" Joanna grace teller" Tara whispered.

" really ?"

" yep, Jt for your dad and grace for my mom"

" that's perfect. God I love you."

" I love you too, jax." Content with their family,they both dozed off.

Tara woke to jax, rocking Joanna and she heard him whispering,

" your eyes are just like your mummy's, I hope you became the strong woman that she is. I never felt love until I met her and I never thought it could get bigger until she gave you to me. I will protect you both, even if that means spending the rest of my life keeping you both safe. I love you joanna grace and I love your mom."

Tara started crying, tears of joy and of fear. She knew that if they stayed in charming he would, spend the rest of his life keeping them safe.

A knock at the door stirred them from their bliss, it was opie pushing Donna and Harriet. Tara squealed, so excited to see her best friend and god daughter. Donna climbed up with Tara and they held each others babies, completely mesmerised by them.

" so what's Harriet's bff's name already ?" Donna asked laughing.

" Joanna grace teller" jax proudly announced.

" that's great, oh Jt I get it." Ope laughed.

The boys slipped out and left their girls ogling over their daughters.

" I need your help brother "

" yeah, what is it jax ?"

" I'm gunna ask Tara to marry me. I need to get to the jewellers. Can you give me a ride ?"

" yeah, of coarse. I need to make a stop there too" they walked out with opies arm over jaxs shoulders. They really really did do everything at the same time.

Gemma walked in to see Donna and Tara fast asleep curled up with Joanna and Harriet snuggled in the same crib. It bought back memories of jax and opie growing up, she knew right then that these girls and her grand babies would be inseparable for life. She shussed clay and bobby as they came in.

" so peaceful" bobby acknowledged.

" our family is growing and getting closer." Gemma whispered beaming.

The transition from hospital to home came quiet easily to Tara, she had gotten into a routine, jax was always off doing 'club business'. Tara began to resent the club and jax. She had given up on her dreams and had Joanna, the best thing ever, but all the late nights and feedings were draining her, Gemma helped where she could but ms Tara independnat knowles wanted to do it herself. She needed to know she could handle it if something happened to jax.

He was coming home later and later, eventually he started staying at the club house, this made Tara's decision to leave charming easier to bear.

She waited until Gemma and clay had left for the day, packed up her stuff then Joanna's and was packing the taxi when jax pulled up.

" Tara, what are you doing ?"

" what does it look like jax ? You dont want us around, you made that quite clear so I'm making it easier for you !" She snapped. Shaking herself she regained composure. " I thought you wanted a family ? I thought you wanted me ? Who is she Jackson ?" She screamed as the driver bought out the last bag, he ducked quickly into the driver seat and shut the door.

" babe, there's no one but you."

" bullshit ! Don't you dare stand there and lie to me ! Do I know her ?" She hissed.

He reached for her but she got away.

" don't touch me !" She screamed with fear.

He backed away seeing the fear and panic in her eyes.

" she didn't mean anything to me, Tara I love you !" He said remorse fully, he was crying. He reached out again to hold her.

" no, get away. Go and cuddle up with your biker whore !"

She slammed the boot and got in the car next to a sleeping Joanna. He stepped back and watched as the love of his life and his princess drove off.


	5. AN

Quick author note.

Thanks for all the reviews. Was going to reply to all, but found this quicker.

I kinda get tunnel vision and type out a chapter, sometimes events get skimmed over or a basic description. I can not tolerate long winded chapters.

I promise there will be a happy ending for some one lol.

Thank you everyone, also please recommend other stories for me to read.

Cheers

C. xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Months had passed and Tara hadn't heard from jax.

Gemma and clay had been to see them several times, each time trying to convince her to come home.

She made sure to send him pictures and letters updating him on how much Jt was growing. He never replied, her return address was on the envelope but nothing ever came. She was right he didn't care about her or his daughter.

Tara had enrolled in night school to graduate then with the hopes of getting into university, she worked at the video store across from her unit and her cousin watched Jt while she was at work or school. She was moving on with her life and hoped that jax had done the same.

She had been working so hard saving money and studying that she didn't notice jt's first birthday was coming up until Donna rang.

" hello"

" hey Tara, it's Donna. I know we haven't spoken for awhile but I was wondering what you were planning for Joanna's birthday ?" She asked sweetly.

" wow, I almost forgot, nothing so far. What are you guys doing for Harriet ?"

" well we thought maybe we could have a combined party ? There's a kids party place here now, they have jumping castles and face painting."

" that sounds great, what do we need to organise ?" Tara sounded excited.

" nothing, they do it all. It's $300 for the day with food and clowns." Donna explained.

" ok, I can send you the money now or bring it with me ? Are you sure you don't need my help ? "

" honestly, I'll just be happy to see you both."

" me too. Ok, well I will see you then, Donna thanks for calling"

" no worries, can't wait. Hey Tara, he's a mess without you." She whispered.

" bye Donna" Tara hung up.

'Shit, why did she have to mention him ? Great she had agreed to go back there !'

" lucky I love you Jt" she said and kissed her forehead.

It was the night before the party,Gemma had rang to check what time they were getting to charming and had planned to meet her at her dad's house. Tara was packing their bags for their weekend when the door bell chimed.

" who is it ?" She asked reaching for the hand gun clay had given her.

" it's me" his husky voice rattled her bones.

" why are you here ?" She snapped.

" let me in so we can talk please" he pleaded.

She hesitated but finally opened the door with the gun still in her hand.

" Jesus Christ babe, I'm not going to hurt you" he looked shocked, he reached and took the unregistered gun placing it on the hall stand.

Tara turned and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

" coffee ?" She asked not looking up at him.

" babe, please look at me ."

She turned and looked into his baby blues.

" I'm so sorry, I miss you. I need you. "

" your sorry, I can see that. But why do you suddenly need me ? What about Jt ? You haven't even asked about her !" Tara's voice rose, waking the baby.

Jax' shoulders dropped as he heard his daughter cry.

" great, now she's awake" Tara walked to Joanna's room with jax hot on her heels.

" hey baby girl, what's all the fuss ? Shh, look your daddy is here" she gently picked jt up.

Joanna's eyes locked on jaxs he started crying, she lent towards him. He scooped her up and held her close.

" shh princess, daddy's here it's ok. Don't cry" he rocked her and she calmed down, he sat in the rocking chair, comforting her until she dozed off. He put her in the crib and went looking for Tara. She was on the couch crying.

" shh, babe. I'm here. " he slid in next to her and wrapped himself around her. Her cries got louder, tears fell faster, she started hitting his chest. He held tighter until she stopped.

" why jax ? Why did you walk out on us ?" She said as she looked up at him.

" I was scared, you are an amazing mother, I never got to see Jt awake the club was busy and I had to be there, you started hating me, I could see it. It was the pussys way out. The day you left I saw fear in your eyes like I was going to hurt you. I would never hurt you in that way Tara."

He looked at her face, he was broken. Donna was right, he was a mess.

" why wait until now ? I've written you, sent pictures. I never hid from you, Gemma and clay come up and visit. I will never stop you from being apart of Jt's life jax."

" I know" he grabbed her hand " I've loved my letters, I was in a bad place when you left, I deserved you to go. I didn't come until now because I needed to prove to you, that i love you Tara, I always have and will. I love our daughter and I want you both to come home"

She pulled away from him, got up and went to the bathroom. He sat and waited until she returned.

" before you turned up I was packing us up, we are leaving in the morning"

" what ? Where ?" He cut her off.

She paused and watched him panic.

"Charming"

" yeah ?"

" yeah, I don't start at UCLA until next fall. So we are staying at dads until then" she explained.

He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

" great. I'm glad your coming home" he kissed her cheek. " can I ride back with you in the morning ?"

" that would be good, Jt's got more teeth coming, I could use your help. Wait what about your bike ?" She tilted her head and looked at him.

"Gemma bought me, she wouldn't let me ride, incase you didn't want to see me."

"We still need to talk about us jax, just because I'm coming home doesn't mean we are back together " she leant her forehead against his cheek.

" I know babe, I will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me and let me back in"

They sat in silence, relieved at having each others company, any more words could break the peaceful and safe feeling that had come over both of them.

Tara woke early, she could hear voices in her lounge room, uneasily she headed towards the voices.

Jax walked over to her, " mornin babe" he moved close and kissed her cheek.

"Hey" she whispered " why are there people in my house ?" She asked, he looked into her eyes and saw anger and confusion.

" I got them to help pack up the house, we will leave in the camero w Jt and what we need for her and us, the guys will pack up the rest and bring it back to charming with them"

" oh, alright. Thanks" she smiled and headed straight for the freshly brewed coffee that was assaulting her senses.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in updating. Only a short chapter but I promise I will update again soon.

The party was alive and kicking, members from Tacoma had made the journey for the princess of redwoods 1st birthday.

Gemma, as usual, was fussing over her grand babies and showing them off to anyone who came near.

Tara was sitting outside in the sun, jax walked over,

" babe, are you ok ?"

" yeah, just forgot how hectic our life is. All these people at a kids party place wearing leather and stripper heels. Bit different to a few days ago. " she laughed.

" it won't be like before. I've learnt from my mistakes. You and Jt come first. I love these guys and the club, but I love and need you two more" he stared into her eyes, she saw the truth reflecting back to her.

" I know, I've learnt not to run. But what happens when I start school ?" She put her head down, not wanting to make eye contact.

" we will make it work, you really need to do that for you, we have all the help we can get here, or we can move out there. Wherever you need to be we will go "

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Gemma came walking over with a grumpy baby,

"Sorry, someone wants their." She was cut off as Jt leant out to jax" daddy" they laughed.

" I'm so glad she still knows who I am" he whispered.

" of coarse baby, she will never forget either of you. " Gemma sat down next to Tara wrapping her arm around her " you ok mom ?"

" yeah, gem. I'm fine, bit overwhelmed at all the love, I wasn't sure me coming back would be a good or bad welcoming"

" baby girl, you never did anything wrong. See all those people" she pointed to the large crowd of bikers, their families and cro eaters. " they all see you as their little girl, as me and clay do. What ever happens with you and Jackson you will always be family to them. Now your home with the most treasured princess of all. Anything you want and it's yours, just ask them" Gemma kissed her forehead and went back inside.

The time had come to leave the play centre and everyone was heading back to the club house. Tara was loading Jt into her car, when a camero came screaming into the parking lot and shots where fired, clay bellowed at Tara to get down and he ran towards her tackling her into the back seat.

" stay here" he ordered and took off towards his bike, as the Tacoma boys took off after the shooter. Jax came running towards the car, he could see Tara's legs hanging out of the door but she wasn't moving.

" babe, babe TARA ! " he was screaming by the time he got to her. She still wasn't moving, there was blood all over her shoulder and face. Opie heard his screams and ran out to him.

" I've got her brother" he carefully scooped her up and laid her down on the pavement, Gemma grabbed a screaming Jt from her seat, whilst watching in panic over Tara she tried soothing the toddler.

" jax" she croaked.

"Babe, are you ok ? Where you hit ?" His eyes were scanning her from head to toe looking for a bullet wound.

" no, I'm ok. Clay pushed me out of the way, I think I hit my head. Jt is she ok ?"

" yeah, mom. She's fine" Gemma assured her.

You could see Tara physically relax. Opie noticed a lot of blood coming from her, she was passing in and out of consciousness.

" jax, brother. I think she was hit. That's a lot of blood for a knock to the head" both opie and jax started moving Tara's arms n legs then rolling her, they found it. A graze from a shot right above her crow.

" Jesus Christ. Babe, babe,BABE !" Jas screamed.

All of samcro scrambled to Tara. Gemma was dialing for an ambulance.

" when are we gunna catch a break ?" Jax sighed.

" your old lady is tough,she'll make it. "

Later at the hospital Clay and Tacoma arrived. They checked in on Tara's operation and headed to the chapel to inform jax and guys the info on the shooter.

" who the hell went after my family ?" Jax growled.

" son, you'd better sit down. " Clay suggested, Jax sat down. " we followed the car, it pulled up out the front of the hairy dog and Wendy got out. "

" Jesus Christ" Jax stood up and started pacing.

" there's more, she's pregnant." Clay stepped forward and held Jax's shoulder.

" fuck, that's bad " Opie whispered.

" she recons it's your brother " kozik said.

" what am I going to tell Tara ? Where is Wendy ?"

Tig walked over and hugged Jax. " she is at the club house. We weren't sure what to do and knew that you would want to see that for yourself. "

"Ok, I'm going to check on Tara. Then I'll head over to see the junkie. " Opie stood and went with Jax. The rest of the boys headed to TM.


End file.
